faded feelings
by meteordehyde
Summary: Sally left The Preventers after Wufei embarked on a journey for North America. Wufei got to know the news after he returned. His search for her brought him shocking news: Sally's about to get married to someone else.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Faded Feelings (a Gundam Wing AC fanfic)

Summary: Sally left The Preventers after Wufei embarked on a journey for North America. Wufei got to know the news after he returned. His search for her brought him shocking news: Sally's about to get married to someone else.

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

_This part took place in Episode 42 when Wufei was ushered in the space shuttle Sally Po was piloting. S means Sally, 05 is Wufei and 01 is Heero._

_S: Long time no see._

_05: So you're still fighting?_

_S: You can talk…!_

_05: There was a machine that Zechs was using. Are you riding it now?_

_01: Yeah._

_05: The other one?_

_01: It's Trowa's, but it can't be used yet. It has to be modified for use in space._

_05: I see. Where are we heading? Libra's in the other direction._

_S: We're headed for Peacemillion which Noin has joined up with. There are three Gundam pilots there. (Smiles) Don't say you're getting off because we've got just enough fuel to get there._

_05: Didn't you know that I could take over this ship and head for Libra?_

_S: That's right; it didn't even occur to me. But Peacemillion has spare parts and technicians that could repair your Gundam. It won't be too late to hit Libra after that._

_05: So you're telling me to join you?_

_S: You can use Peacemillion for the justice you are fighting for. I do think I'm proposing a good deal, ne, Wufei?_

_05: I'll accept your kindness, but not you're deal._

_S: Wufei…_

_01: Leave him alone. He's got his way of doing things._

_S: Seems like it._

_This part took place in Episode 43 when Trowa went out of Peacemillion, took Wing Zero and head for L3 Colony to save his sister Catherine. Quatre and Duo followed him in pursuit, with Quatre worrying that with Trowa's state of mind, he's not capable of piloting Wing Zero. Wufei and Heero remained. _

_S:__ You look awfully calm. Shouldn't you at least show a little concern for your comrade?_

_05: There's no point in intervening this battle. As long as Nataku is unable to move, I'm powerless._

Wufei went to the cafeteria to grab some drink. His throat was parched and he needed to clear his thoughts. Nataku had been under repair, thanks to Howard and his team of technicians. It was also a big thanks to Sally for finding him and bringing him to Peacemillion. White Fang had been a headache to deal with. He had ridden on Wing Zero, and he almost got fooled of the intricate system in the cockpit. How could Heero manage to ride such a dangerous thing? Even Nataku doesn't have the Zero System.

And Sally had been too nosy around him, asking him some silly questions that were easy to answer. Like, duh! He knew he was never concerned for the other Gundam pilots. He never thought of them as friends either. They were just like him, pilots who were also seeking justice for themselves. So why would Sally ask him if he was calm when Trowa's in trouble?

Heero entered the cafeteria and found Wufei seated near the mirror. His co-pilot had been thinking about too many things too, just like him. He went over to where Wufei was and sat across him.

"How was it riding Wing Zero?"

"It was intricate, but I just closed my eyes when I felt that something was going wrong. Why do you ask?" Wufei asked, suspicious that Heero might find him too lousy for a pilot.

"None at all. I was just asking you," Heero replied.

"Say, Heero, is that Onna Sally asking you millions of questions? She's been bugging me since I arrived today. She's like a fly pestering me."

"She sure talks, but she talks nonsense," was Heero's defense.

Wufei sighed. Sally had never changed from the first time they met. She had always been behind him in everything that he does. She was his staunch ally, not only to him, but also to the other Gundam pilots. She also had that certain smile of hers which irritates him. He didn't know if she was just making fun of him or not. She never had that mien when she's around Heero.

Heero knew what Wufei meant. Sally seems to smile more often when she's around Wufei. She also plays her little pranks on Pilot 05. Sally's mien is one happy-go-lucky gal when she's around her men, and around Heero. She treats him like a brother. But things are different when she's around Wufei. Heero smiled. The smile she displays for the Chinese guy looks like the same smile Relena had for him. Grins kept dancing and flying around his face. He can sense something funny and exciting between his co-boarders.

"What's with that smirk, Yuy? Are you making fun of me?" asked Wufei, quite irritated. First, it was that Onna, then now, Heero? What the --?

"I was just thinking of something funny…and it's not about you," Heero lied. He never wanted to get involved in the lives of other pilots, especially Wufei. But it seems that he had just to watch as events would unfold themselves.

It was a good night, if ever it really was night (of course, they are all in space, how could one tell the rising and the setting of the sun?). Sally was unbraiding her hair. Her roommate, Noin, seemed to be in deep thought. She probably must have been thinking about Milliardo Peacecraft, better known as Zechs Merquise. The person she secretly admires and the source of her inspiration had turned into a rival of Earth. She still didn't understand why Zechs had to join the White Fang. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sally…"

"Hn? What is it, Noin?" Sally asked, looking at Noin from the mirror.

"What would you do if…what if the faith you have for that one person you love fades?"

Sally stopped combing her hair. She shrugged and looked at Noin.

"That's a difficult question, Noin, you know. I've never been in love yet."

"Really?" Noin asked, looking up at her roommate, smiling weakly and eyebrows knitted. Someone with Sally's face could have launch a thousand ships. It was impossible that no guy would court Sally.

"Really, never. But with regards to your question, it can also apply to someone else, right? Well, if I were in your shoes…I don't know, Noin, I don't think I can answer your question. Maybe it would just wear you out if you keep on thinking about him. Zechs has changed. Even if you give him your understanding, he'll still never reveal to you his real intentions. I also was puzzled why he chose to join White Fang. Howard told me earlier that Zechs also joined Peacemillion just before he embarked on his journey towards Earth to a mission God knows what."

Noin smiled and mumbled her thanks. Then she lay on her bed and closed her eyes. She would probably be dreaming of some long-haired Lightning Count whose path in life she chose to understand but could not decipher.

Sally continued brushing her hair. She changed to her night clothes and then decided to go outside and drink water. Noin's dilemma seemed absurd to her, yet she feels sorry for Zech's classmate. It must be so hard to be torn between two entities: one of believing what is right and believing in someone who chose the path opposite what she believes in. Oh, what love can do?

"Still roaming around the premises, Onna?"

Sally turned towards the source of the voice.

"Ah, Chang Wufei, what brings you here, my boy?"

"Going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. I decided to cool myself off…after hearing something disheartening…"

"That other onna? Hmph! I didn't believe that Zechs would really choose the path that she chose. She should not be so foolish to think of him. Such a weakling!"

"Wufei!..."

"Is it not right, Onna? Women like you are weak. You always act according to you emotions, and when things go wrong, you cry over it and put the blame on that source of adoration—"

A slap was heard.

"Take it back, Chang Wufei!"

"I won't," was his calm reply before returning to his room.

Sally clenched her fists, gritted her teeth in anger, hot tears falling from her eyes. How could such chauvinist hurt the race of women? Damn Chinese misogynist, damn him!

"MATTE, CHANG WUFEI!"

And another slap touched Wufei's face.

"How could you be so insensitive?" Sally asked angrily.

"Why were you so affected? What's your problem, Onna?"

Sally stopped. Yeah, what was her problem? Why would she react that much towards Wufei? She was deeply hurt because she was a woman. Yet, was that the only reason? Suddenly, Noin's question marqueed through her head. Moreover, did she suddenly have feelings for Wufei for her to react this way?

"My problem? You're my problem, you misogynist! I hate it when you don't answer me properly!...and I have a name!"

Wufei cocked his head. She indeed had a name. Yet he didn't want to call her by her first name. He simply had no respect for people weaker than he is. It then occurred to him to make fun of her. He smirked.

"Onna."

"MY NAME IS SALLY PO!"

"Onna."

"It's Sally!"

"Onna."

The tirade continued. Meanwhile, Heero was listening near the door. He smirked. His suspicion had been right after all. Sally did like Wufei. If she didn't, she'll not react too much.

"Seems like it," Heero smirked.

"Where's Wu-man? What's that noise?" Duo asked, quite irritated. He was too drowsy after the fight the whole day. All he wanted was to have a quiet good night's rest. And some cat-and-dog fight was heard just outside their room.

"Oh, it must be Ms. Sally and Wufei. But I wonder what that could be?" Quatre asked innocently. He was leaning unto Trowa who was brushing Pilot 04's golden hair.

"It's not our business. Let's just rest now, everybody, okay? You sleepy now, my little one?" Trowa asked Quatre, smiling down to him. Quatre nodded and rose up to face Trowa. Then the golden-haired pilot kissed Trowa good night. Duo gagged at what he saw.

"Since when did you officially become 'it'?"

"Well…it's a secret between Quatre and me," Trowa smiled.

Heero, who was listening to his comrades' conversation, shifted his gaze from them to Wufei. He was surprised to see Wufei smiling. Ah, the catfight was over. Heero was sorry for Sally. Yet, if he were in Wufei's shoes, he'd get irritated too. He knew how it felt to be stalked by a girl.

"Women are the same," he thought to himself before closing the door.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath Of War

CHAPTER 2: THE AFTERMATH OF WAR

"Welcome back, Mr. Chang Wufei," Col. Lady Une greeted the 21 year-old ex-Gundam Pilot. He had been assigned on a mission to hunt down an assassin who was believed to be an ex-OZ soldier. This person was gathering the scraps of war in AC195 in order to build his organization of underground terrorists.

Wufei had joined the Preventers after the Mariemeia Incident. Sally asked him to join them. Then he went on the journey to hunt the assassin. It took him 5 years to track the criminal before justice was served. All the while he was on a mission, he stayed in Canada. Meanwhile, Sally Po resigned from her position because she suddenly became sick. She returned to China and decided to work at a coffee shop. Everyone in the Preventers knew of her dismissal from work except the five Gundam pilots who were assigned to different places.

"I'm happy to be home, Col. Lady Une. I haven't had news from here in years. Say, I haven't seen Sally Po around," Wufei said.

Lady Une's face fell. She sat down again on her seat and clasped her hands.

"Sally Po…Sally has long been gone from the organization—"

"Why? What has she done?"

"She hasn't done anything wrong. It's just that she suddenly became sick that she frequently absented herself from work. She decided to call it quits for her carrier as a soldier."

"Where is she now?" Wufei asked. Suddenly, he didn't like the tone of his voice. Like he was too…concerned for Sally.

"God knows where she is now. I don't know if she has an e-mail address or so, or any form of communication. Ever since she left, she never even bothered to ask us how we were here. It's been five years—"

"Five years? It's about the same time me and the guys had gone off!"

"Yes, that's right. But she left two months after you left."

Wufei's face fell. He felt sorry for Sally. Moreover, he remembered the fight he had with Sally one night at Peacemillion. And he never even had given his apologies. He was such a misogynist, she was right. He was also too selfish, too confident and too self-righteous. And he suddenly missed her. Then he left the office and head back to his room.

He had occupied the same room he had left five years ago. He had shared that room with Sally since they were partners. Now, he was alone. He had no one to share his mission with. All the other ex-Gundam pilots each had their own partners, except that Quatre and Trowa were partners. Wufei walked over the window facing the garden. Five years before, he and Sally usually had their coffee break near that window. They would be joking around and telling stories about anything and everything under the sun. Sally's witchlike giggle irritated Wufei, but he kept laughing with her.

"_Baka! That was not what I meant!"_

"_Hahaha! It seems like it, Wufei! You're really an old man now! Look at your receding hairline! Nyahahahahahhahahahah!"_

"_GRRRR! ONNA, I'M GONNA SHAVE YOUR HAIR TOO!"_

"_Try doing it and I'll turn Nataku into a neko!"_

"_NOT MY NATAKU!"_

"_Well, you irate one, you lose! Why can't you be just cool about my jokes, ne? They're just jokes! Don't take it too hard. Well, come here…"_

_Wufei went near Sally. He was astonished when she grabbed him and hugged him tight. She caressed his hair and smiled. His shampoo smells like lavender. Sally chuckled to herself. It's weird for a guy to have a shampoo that reeked of lavender. Wufei couldn't be that gay. And she knows he isn't gay. _

"_Well, that's not so bad, right? I'm sorry if I always pick on you. I really like seeing you irritated…!"_

"_You really like making fun of me, Onna. I'm no clown. I'm not like Trowa…"_

"_So? Do you have to be like Trowa for me to really adore you this much?"_

"_Why did you hug me, Onna?"_

"_Does that matter much to you? I just like doing it. Among the ex-Gundam pilots, you're closest to me. We're friends, right?"_

_Wufei withdrew from the hug to look up at her, looking straight to her eyes. "I don't hug my friends. The only time I hugged my wife was on her deathbed." _

_Sally looked thoughtful. So she also withdrew from the hug and smiled. "Let's get back to work, shall we, Chang Wufei?"_

Wufei hugged himself. The room was cold as the air conditioner's temperature was 3°C. He remembered that hug. He can still remember the smell of Sally's cologne. It reeked of strawberry. She was a tough lady, but she still maintained her femininity. He didn't understand till now why she hugged him. As memories of them both returned to him, an arrow seemed to pierce his heart. He felt now the pain of losing someone important to him. First, it was his wife, Meiran. Now, it was Sally. And she never even said goodbye. She didn't even say why she was leaving.

"Sally, why did you have to go away without me knowing?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3:The Malady

CHAPTER 3: THE MALADY

"_Col. Lady Une, I…I have some request…if that's okay with you?"_

"_Yes, what is— Sally, are you all right?"_

"_That's what I came here for. I'd like to ask..if I could resign from my post as a member of the Preventers?"_

"_What's the matter with you? Are you all right?" Lady Une now was apprehensive. The organization had faced a major crisis that moment. Some of the agents had disappeared from the field, and others had died from their missions. And now, Sally was asking for Une's permission to resign._

"_I…I'm not feeling well. I've had my period for a month now…and I need to see a doctor. I can't go on working like this forever. I'm sorry…" And Sally broke down and cried._

_Lady Une went to her. "I…I understand. You can resign immediately. I know it's hard looking for a replacement, but I'll manage this. Please go home now, Sally. You don't look really well. You're too pale. I'll call Nikol and have him send you home. I'll also tell him to clear your office too."_

"_Thank you very much, Col. Lady Une…"_

_As Sally stood up, she felt that her head was light. Her vision seemed to double. And so, she decided to sit down again and held on the chair. Lady Une pressed a button from the table, calling Nikol's attention. When her right hand went inside the office, Lady Une gave her instructions. And so, Sally was brought home._

_Nikol and his other agents began clearing Sally's table, leaving the room with only Wufei's belongings. Lady Une then began making contacts with ex-OZ soldiers, some ex-Federation Alliance soldiers and some civilian volunteers and urging them to hurry and apply for the position Sally vacated. _

_The next few days had been tough since Lady Une had to start over again with orientation. But since the person who applied was an ex-Federation Alliance soldier, it took her just a short time to let him know the details of the work as a Preventer. _

_Lady Une decided to visit Sally in the hospital a week after she left. When Sally saw Lady Une, she could only let silent tears fall._

"_How are you now?"_

"_I had…endometriosis…and I need to undergo surgery to get the blood clots in my lower sigmoid region and in my pelvis."_

"_Will I notify Wufei about this?"_

_Upon hearing Wufei's name, Sally closed her eyes and allowed more tears to fall._

"_Please don't…don't let him know. I don't want him to worry about me…"_

"_But he's your partner."_

"_Even so…I can't let him be dragged to this. I've decided to…to…" and she kept silent._

"_To what?" Now, Lady Une was about to discover something she never knew about her subordinates._

"…_to forget about him…"_

"_Nani?"_

_Sally wiped her tears and looked up at Lady Une, her eyes clouded with so many questions. Lady Une could see that there was something bothering Sally._

"_If you love someone…and yet he never cares at all, would you still continue with that feeling of unrequited love?"_

_Lady Une was taken aback. She felt like some thorns were sticking on her throat. Yes, she had indeed felt the same way before. She did everything that her object of affection wishes. Treize Khushrenada had his way of charming her so much that she can't say no to his whims. She always managed to please Treize, even when he orders that certain nations be annihilated just to satisfy his lust for war and power. Lady Une knew that she was crazy about Treize. Yet, when she knew that he had a daughter from a former love, Lady Une got hurt. Yet, she never showed it to him. After Treize's death, Lady Une adopted Mariemeia and brought her up to become a warrior. Little did Lady Une know (she never knew until Treize died) that Treize also had some feelings for her. Oh, the pain of unspoken love! _

"_I…I don't know, Sally…I've had that experience before…but I still loved him even though he had Leia and Mariemeia in his life…"_

"_You mean…you…and Treize…?"_

_Lady Une nodded. She didn't know whether Leia died or not. All she knew that Mariemeia was introduced to her as Treize's daughter. If it had been a perfect relationship, she'd be the mother to such a beautiful child…with a handsome and loving husband to complete the picture._

"_I didn't know if Master Treize cared for me. But all I know is that I'm happy I did all I can for his happiness. I only wished that he'd love me like the way I loved him. Yet, I never had experienced such bliss. I regretted so much that I didn't tell him how I feel. I don't know if he knew my thoughts…but I wished that he'd feel the same way for me too…_

_Sally looked down to her clenched fists. She never knew exactly when her infatuation for Wufei began. Did it start when they first met? Yet she was 19, and he was 15. All she knew was that she enjoyed picking up on him than on the other pilots, especially Heero. Wufei was near Sally's camp when he felt depressed after beaten up by Treize in a duel. It was Sally who bid him come and stay with them for a while. Wufei went to the public market with her to procure some food for the rebels. He had managed to save her life from the harassing Federation soldiers. And he had saved her when she managed to stand up against the OZ soldiers. And she remembered the next time they saw each other. Sally and Heero just came from Earth, bringing Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms with them. When they saw Altron Gundam floating in space, Sally decided to make contact. Wufei heeded her call and went with them. When they were already aboard Peacemillion, their fight began. She couldn't forget the way Wufei humiliated her and Noin being women. Yet, they became friends afterwards. _

_Sally was also the one who recruited Wufei to join the Preventers. They were appointed as partners, and Sally was secretly happy. She indeed had a liking for the Chinese pilot. Yet, no matter what she did, Wufei would get irritated. She still remembered the jokes they shared, especially when she picks on Nataku and threatens to turn Nataku into a cat. She was also fond of cajoling about his hairline. Sally admits that the jokes were childish, yet it was the only way she could get to know her partner even more. And though some of the agents had developed hatred to Wufei's cold reception and uncaring attitude, it was Sally who withstood his demeanor. What she hated about him was his constant stubbornness and his unwillingness to call her Sally. Onna, Onna, Onna… that word just gets into her nerves._

"_I did care about Wufei. I liked him. But I don't know how he feels for me. We've known each other for a such a long time now…I don't know if it's love now, or just plain infatuation. Yet I feel hurt every time he calls me Onna. I feel hurt when he's in trouble. I'm troubled if he doesn't tell me what's on his mind when we do our mission together. I only wished that he was more sensitive to my feelings. Yet, I don't know if he knew. If he did know, it seems that he preferred to be dense about it. _

"_Yet, eventually…a girl's heart will grow weak…it will…surrender. I'm…giving up on him now. I have no more hope left in me. My unrequited feelings mean nothing now…"_

"_Wakatta… when you discharge, where will you be heading?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe, I'll stay here for good, I guess. I'll just see how my body would respond to the medications."_

_When Lady Une had finished her business, she went out of the room. She handed Nikol a check, instructing him to pay the bills for Sally. _

_A few days after, Sally was discharged. She decided to return to China to recuperate. Well, her family lived there too. Since then, no news about Sally had ever reached the Preventers HQ._ Until now…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Seek And You Shall Find

CHAPTER 4: SEEK AND YOU SHALL FIND

Lady Une had received requests from Wufei and Duo for their much-awaited vacation leave. It's been a while since they had experienced such privilege. The former OZ colonel shook her head. Yes, it was a vacation leave all right, but it was a time for Wufei to search Sally's whereabouts. He indeed had wanted to see her and ask her why she left without him knowing.

"Man, it's good to be back home!" Wufei said as he stretched his arms after they disembarked from the plane. Duo smirked. He had wanted to see China for himself. He wanted to see the land of kung-fu, of such delicacies he only reads in Hilde's books. Ah, the place was nice as it gets. The air was clean, the people were friendly…it was just heaven here on earth.

The duo decided to lodge at a cheap pension house near the air base. It, after all, was also the Preventers HQ, China-based. They decided not to lodge in the apartments since they were supposed to be on vacation leave and not having some business to deal with.

They then went to a local pastry shop where they heard the best pastries in town where served. Duo found a place near the window. He then called on a waitress and made their orders. After the dainty Chinese girl left, Duo turned to Wufei, his façade serious.

"Hey, Wu-man, are you really set on finding Sally?"

"Yeah…I guess," Wufei sighed as he said this. It has been five years, and he didn't see her when the team had arrived from North America.

"Guess? Why'd you say you guess? I thought you're too bent on finding her. Is there something between the two of you that I don't know? Oh! Does it mean that you two had history?" Duo smirked again, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Shut up, Maxwell. I just…missed her…"

"So…Heero was right!"

"What about him?"

Duo scoffed and shook his head. Heero had told him once of his observation between the two ill-fated, infamous former Preventers agent-partners. He noted that though Wufei and Sally fought too many a time, they would settle their differences there and then, with Sally ending the fight with another cajole for the Chinese pilot. And though Wufei would be hot-headed again, Sally would manage to smile and offer her peace. By the way she smiles, Heero can sense that it was way too different than when she smiled towards him, the other Gundam pilots, or even around other people.

"_Xie xie ni_. Please come again."

Wufei was struck at hearing the source of the voice. When he turned his head towards the sound, he saw the lady standing near the door, waving her customers goodbye. Her golden hair was in a bun held fast by chopsticks. The skin of her nape was flawless and few strands of stray hair flowed down it. Her arms, though showing some muscles in them, were flawlessly beautiful. The lady was wearing a pink tank top. Her tight-fitting bootleg jeans accentuated her sensuous butt. But she was wearing an apron, a uniform which meant she worked there.

"Hey, that girl's a cutie, Wu-man. And she's damn hot! I think I'd like to take her out for beer tonight and get to know her better!"

"That…that can't be!..." Wufei hissed nervously under his breath, unable to believe the person he saw. Cold sweat streamed down his face. He then stood up and went towards her. Duo looked his friend in astonishment.

"Sa…Sally Po?"

The lady turned toward Wufei.

"Excuse me?"

Then, she recognized him, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Chang Wufei! Is that really you?"

"Ye…yeah, it's me…"

And Sally hugged him. Duo was agape. The girl he wanted to take out that night was none other than Sally Po herself! How embarrassing!

"My, how you've changed! You've grown taller and more mature! It's a surprise that you came to this pastry shop! Oh, so it's Duo Maxwell, all right! How you've been doing, Duo? It's such a long time since I last saw you…"

"Why did you leave without me knowing?" Wufei asked, the demand in his voice clear. Sally led him to the table where they were seated and recounted her story. She told them that she went home to recuperate. And she didn't want to go back to becoming a soldier again. But with regards to her talk with Lady Une, she decided not to tell them, especially Wufei. The two pilots listened to her story, but especially Wufei. He had wanted to hold her hand, even if Duo was there. He had wanted so much to hug her and return the little love she had shown for him.

"Ohayou, Sally." A voice cut through his thoughts.

"Ah, Shinichi-kun!"

Shinichi-kun? Who was this guy?

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Takeda Shinichi."

This guy was Sally's fiancé? Wufei could feel his heart being torn to pieces. Duo looked at him in shock. The search for his long lost partner turned out to be a futile.

"We…well…that's good to know!...eh, when will the wedding be?" Duo asked nervously.

"We just have to make the final adjustments, but we decided to wed by the end of the year." Sally announced

By the end of the year? Wufei couldn't believe it. He had not much time left! It was already…October? Heck, he's got only 2 months left! He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he found himself standing up.

"I…I'm not feeling well, Duo…just eat the cake I ordered, ok? I need to go home." And Wufei dashed out of the shop.

"What's his problem?" Sally asked.

"Dunno…well, you didn't even tell Lady Une you'd be getting married! She'll be in a fit if you didn't invite her to be one of the primary sponsors!...or even a guest for that matter!

Sally chuckled. She then formally introduced Takeda to Duo.

Takeda Shinichi was a former OZ soldier who was a fierce Treize loyalist. When the Longfeller Foundation decided to arrest the insurgent Treize-faction, Takeda's team in Japan resisted. So as long as the Treize faction had arms, they weren't worried. He even had a team procure, or "steal", some Longfeller Mobile Dolls and use them to their advantage. Even so, with the collapse of the Longfeller Foundation and the rise of the White Fang, Takeda still remained loyal to Treize.

When Treize died, he switched his loyalty from Treize to Lady Une. She, after all, was his right hand all along. So during the Mariemeia Incident, Takeda still showed his loyalty. After that war, in order to prove his loyalty to Lady Une, he decided to join the Preventers, but he was based in China. He went back to Japan every now and then to settle disputes with his clan.

He first met Sally when she was abroad a private plane heading for China, for they were on the same plane. They were even seatmates. They chatted all the time on the plane, and then Takeda found that he liked her. He asked her about her occupation, and when she told him she was a former Preventers agent, he was more than amazed. That was about five years ago when Sally got sick and retired from office.

They had been going steady since then. Though they had some misunderstandings, they easily patched things up. Sally lived a happy life. She had introduced him to her parents, and vice versa. Then, she eventually forgot about her feelings for Wufei.

Wufei slammed the door of his room and sat on his bed. He didn't know what to do. When he thought he'd get close to victory, it drifted away from him. He wanted to see Sally badly, and the news he got was Sally getting married. It hurt him too much to think more about it. It suddenly hit him. Fate had turned a cruel turn for him. How many times had he hurt Sally till she cried? Was he that dense towards her feelings? Why was she so sensitive about his insensitivity towards her? What was Sally hiding from him? Was this the price he'd pay for always setting her feelings aside? What did she feel for him? Was Heero right all along?

_Was Heero right?_ He remembered asking 01 about Onna's constant pestering, and whether she pesters 01 or the other pilots the way she pesters him, 05. He even remembered Trowa insinuating something that girls, when their feelings get unrequited, get weary and resign from that feeling.

"Does…Sally had feelings for me?" he asked himself, unaware that Duo had entered the room and heard his query.

"Yes, she does."

"Then…why didn't you guys tell me?" was Wufei's exasperating question.

"I thought you'd get the message, Wu-man. You're a guy. You're supposed to get the gist of her actions…or you just decided to be dense about it and bury it at the recesses of your mind. Trowa's speech should've made you open your eyes to that fact. Yet, you still didn't get it."

Wufei closed his eyes in regret. The woman who gave meaning to his existence is about to be married to someone else. A few years back, he'd imagine himself settling down…with Sally as his wife. He didn't know how the thought dawned to him, but he liked the idea. He found her special. He was waiting for the day when he'd return to the Preventers HQ and tell her his feelings for her. He emailed her constantly, asking about her condition, how things were going on while he's away. Yet, she never answered his email. Maybe she was just busy. Yet, he never lost hope that one day he'd open up to her.

"What am I gonna do?" he asked hopelessly.

"Why, you should tell her how you felt!" was Duo's suggestion.

"I don't think that'll help…"

"When are you gonna tell her? When she's already in church dressed in her wedding gown? When she's already settled? Come on, Wu-man, don't be such a sissy! Go tell her before it's too late!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5: Gomen Nasai

CHAPTER 5: _GOMEN NASAI…_

Takeda kissed Sally goodbye. He'd be off to Switzerland for a secret mission. Word has it those insurgents carrying nuclear warheads were heading towards the mountain borders. Those stolen nuclear warheads were to be installed that evening and were set to launch a few days. The heads were directed towards the Atlantic Ocean, where it was reported that a European war ship was headed for North America. The ship was from the Polish Preventers, a gift given when the North America Preventers helped during the Mariemeia Incident. If it wouldn't for North America, Poland would have collapsed.

When the warheads will be deployed, it will destroy a large area of the Atlantic Ocean, and damages will probably cover as far as Western Russia, Central China and Mongolia on the East, and California and Hawaii in the west.

"You take care, okay?" Sally said as she caressed her fiancé's face.

"I will. And I'll make sure that I'll get on time for our wedding day. I can't wait for the day that we'll be together, Sally."

"Please do come home then. I'll be waiting for you."

And Takeda left. Meanwhile, Wufei had overheard the sweet conversation. How many times had he called Sally Onna? He never even called her by her real name, not one single time. So Wufei decided to get out from his hiding place and pretended to cross the street. Sally saw him and called him.

"Hey, Chang Wufei! I haven't seen you around lately."

"Something came up and I needed to attend to it."

"You're still the same guy you were before, always attending to matters head-on. Well, why don't we talk for a bit? It's been such a long time we had a real chat," was Sally's invitation. Wufei felt like something was stuck in his throat. Earlier, Sally had just said goodbye to his fiancé. Now, she wanted to talk to him. He couldn't bear seeing her beautiful face again. And he was fighting back hot tears from falling.

"I…I wish I could stay…but…"

"What's with that 'but', Wufei? Why did you suddenly become so distant with me? We were former partners, right? Come on, let's chat for a while." And Sally got hold of Wufei's hands. Wufei was petrified. Those soft hands were still the same. She was leading him to the table where he and Duo were when they first arrived. They sat opposite each other. Wufei kept his head bowed. He noticed the ring on Sally's finger. It was an engagement ring, all right.

"How are you, Wufei? I'm sorry I hadn't responded to your emails. I just got tired of hanging in front of the computer after I got sick. Erm…it seems I'm the one who did all the talking, ne? How are you, really?"

"I'm fine…Onna"

There he goes again. He still called her by that name. But now, it meant nothing to Sally. She just put it as his term of endearment for her.

"Really? I don't see you are fine. By the way, how's Heero? Is he going out with Relena?"

Wufei nodded. Heero had courted Relena when he was already working as a Preventers agent, but that was before the Gundam pilots set forth for North America.

"And Duo? Ah, he told me yesterday that he's happy with his scrap business even when he's also working as an agent. He told me that he and Hilde are going steady too. Well, how about Trowa? How's Cathy? How's Quatre?"

"Cathy still worked in the circus. Trowa's already living with Quatre. They share a room in some condominium somewhere near the HQ. I heard it's ritzy, but I've never been there. Duo frequents the place, devouring whatever food he finds. Heero and Relena often visit there too. And Col. Lady Une's still herself, though. She never even bothered to go out anymore. She's so stuck in her office, being the head that she is. She's so busy lately. I know you wouldn't ask this, but Noin and Zechs are already married too. They had three broods living with them."

"Is that so? Wow! I'm glad Noin and Zechs decided to tie the knot. You know, I missed them all. I wish we could get together sometime, ne? Hey, tell me, have you got yourself a girlfriend now? Is she pretty? Can you introduce me to her?" she asked, quite excited. Wufei looked at her intently, and then shifted his gaze outside the window. His gaze seemed to convey defeat. He didn't even notice Sally's hands perched on his hands. Sally noticed the look in his eyes.

"Did…did I say something wrong…Wufei?"

"You knew that I was married when I was still 14. When my wife died, I never tried looking for someone to replace her…"

"Do you still love her?"

The Chinese pilot shook his head. "I only had the highest respects for her. I never loved her anyway. I was still a kid. I didn't know such things yet. And my heart was so consumed in war.

"Yet, when I became a man, I developed feelings for someone I had been longing to see. Someone told me that she liked me very much. She went away, and I didn't know why. When I found her at last, I was surprised that …she's about to get married to someone else…"

Sally removed her hands from Wufei's. "Wufei… you don't mean…?"

"Yes, I love you, Onna. I loved you back then, and I always did…"

Sally shook her head, closed her eyes and faked a laugh.

"This is wrong, Chang. You see that I'm engaged. Takeda and I will be married soon. You just can't say that straight to my face! What if he heard you? What will you do?"

"Forgive me, Onna, but this is what my heart tells me. I have sought for you for so long. Yet my search turned out to be futile…Onna, I love you more than you knew I would."

Sally swallowed hard. Hot tears were about to fall from her eyes. Grayish-blue orbs met his onyx orbs. They were also clouded with tears.

"Why did you say it now, Wufei?" Sally asked in a barely audible voice. "Why now?"

Wufei let streams of tears fall from his eyes. "Gomen nasai…Sally. I didn't have the courage to say it to you," was his silent answer.

"Gomen nasai, Wufei, but I can't love you back…not the way you wanted me to…not like the way I had loved you back then."

Wufei's eyes opened. So it indeed was true of what Heero said about Sally. He tried to catch her as she stood up and run towards the restroom. When he had only the wind to hold, he sighed.

"Sally, you should've told me you loved me too. And now it's too late…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
